


Straight to Video

by AnnaNocturnal



Series: Requests and Challenges [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNocturnal/pseuds/AnnaNocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam receives a video in the mail that features his brother, he’s shocked at what he sees. When he confronts Dean with it, things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Video

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing** : Sam/Dean – Dean/OMCs  
>  **Prompter** : anonymous  
>  **Community** : livejournal: spnkink-meme  
>  **Prompt** : [LINK](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97375.html?thread=37696095#t37696095)  
>  **Rating** : NC-17
> 
>  **Kinks** : pornography (video), voyeurism, humiliation (mild), jealousy, possessive!Sam, anal, schmoop 
> 
> **Warning** : None

The package was delivered to the bunker, which freaked Sam out. It wasn’t like the secret headquarters of the Men of Letters had a postal address or anything. And even if they did, it didn’t have any postage or a return address or a postmark to indicate where it had come from. It was just a small rectangle wrapped in brown paper, _**Sam**_ scrawled across the label in heavy lettering.

Sam actually hadn’t picked it up at first. He looked all around it, searching for a trip wire or anything that would signal that the thing was a trap. He reached out with his foot and flipped the package over, bracing himself for any kind of symbol on the bottom that may indicate a curse or charm. Of course, if he were going to try to curse or otherwise trick the Winchesters, he wouldn’t leave any obvious evidence of it on the outside, visible without touching the package. 

Finally he picked it up and ran his finger along the edge of the wrapping, tearing off the brown paper. He furrowed his brow when he saw that the package was actually an old VHS tape. The label was worn, yellowed, with only a date scrawled across it: _May 2, 2003_. His twentieth birthday. He thought back. His twentieth birthday, he was at Stanford. He had just started seeing Jess, casually. He was in finals week of spring semester of his sophomore year. Nothing exceptional. Nothing worth a video. There hadn’t even been a birthday cake. 

So what had happened on his birthday that was worth recording? 

** ~~~ **

The bunker was old, and for the first time Sam was glad for it. In the back of one of the large store rooms he found a VCR with a thick layer of dust settled on the top. It took some time cleaning all of the dust out to make sure that the tape would play smoothly instead of being destroyed, but eventually the thing was hooked up to the television in his room and Sam was sitting down on the bed as he pressed play on the remote. 

The screen flickered for a moment, tracking lines running from the bottom of the screen to the top. The picture jumped and audio started, sounding as though it were filtering through a tin can. The video was not high-quality, that was for sure. 

It took Sam a minute to realize what he was looking at, and when he did he sat straight up, his eyes going wide. The shot was a close-up of someone’s rim, stretched wide around a plug. As he watched, a hand came up and began to work the plug loose, the skin stretching impossibly wide around it. From off-camera came a low moan. A weirdly familiar moan. 

When the plug was removed, a trail of sticky white cum followed it, showing that it had been placed after the person being filmed had been fucked. The abused muscles of the rim twitched and quivered as though protesting being left empty. 

The camera panned out, widening to show the entirety of the scene, and Sam nearly choked on his own saliva. He scrambled for the remote, pressed stop. The screen flashed to blue and Sam’s mind raced at the image seared into his mind like a snapshot. 

“Dean!” His voice echoed through the bunker despite the thick walls. “ _Dean!_ ” 

** ~~~ **

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as Sam’s shouts rang out, his heart picking up and panic seeping into his bones as he grabbed his gun from the table where he was researching a case and stood up. He had always been protective of Sam, his heart always leaping into his throat at the thought of his little brother being in danger or hurt. 

His name was called out again, and this time it sounded angry instead of panicked. He frowned as he hurried in the direction of Sam’s call. What the hell had gotten into his brother? 

He stopped in the doorway of Sam’s room, looking around wildly for the source of whatever had caused Sam to start raising hell. But it was just Sammy, sitting on his bed and staring at the blue screen of his television. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and set his gun down on Sam’s bedside, running a hand through his hair as his pulse slowed. “Jeez, Sammy. Having a little _Poltergeist_ moment there?” 

Sam turned slowly to look at him, a thoughtful look on his face. Dean knew that particular brand of contemplation. It was the look Sammy wore when he couldn’t decide how he felt about something. He lifted the hand with the remote in it and pressed a button, his eyes not leaving Dean. Dean turned his attention to the screen as it flashed to life, and his stomach plummeted to the ground. 

In the video, Dean was laid out on a pool table. He was completely naked, his cock hard and dripping against his stomach, his ass gaping and dripping cum. The camera swung around to get a better angle on his face as a man fucked his mouth, thrusting hard and deep into Dean’s throat as his head hung over the edge of the table. 

Sam didn’t know it, but that was three hours into the night. By the time one of the men had suggested making the tape, Dean had lost count of how many cocks he had taken, how many times he had been fucked. His cheeks flushed. It wasn’t one of his proudest moments—mind-blowingly fantastic at the time, sure, but god—and he couldn’t believe Sam was seeing it. Couldn’t believe he had even gotten hold of the tape. He was sure he had destroyed every copy years ago. 

“Where did you get this?” Dean’s question was quiet as the version of him on the tape gave out a loud moan of pleasure as another man guided him onto his hands and knees and pushed roughly into him. 

Sam smirked. “Shh. Watch.” He reached out, caught Dean by the wrist and pulled him onto the bed, settling him between his little brother’s legs. 

Dean’s body burned with embarrassment. “Sam, how—” 

“Shh.” Sam’s teeth caught Dean’s earlobe, bit down gently. Dean let out a gasp just as his film counterpart gave a broken sob at a particularly hard thrust. “Never knew you were such a cockslut, Dean.” 

“Long time ago, Sammy.” Dean tilted his head when he felt Sam’s lips pressing to his neck, his eyes falling closed. 

“Mm-hmm.” Sam chuckled. “My twentieth birthday, right?” 

Yeah, Sammy’s twentieth birthday. The second one away from home. Away from Dean. The second year of that horrible ache deep in his soul where Sammy used to be. 

Dean didn’t answer. 

“How many?” Sam’s question was quiet and Dean didn’t immediately understand it. “How many that night?” 

“F-Five.” Dean whimpered as he felt Sam’s fingers slipping below the hem of his jeans. 

Sam chuckled as he palmed Dean’s cock, his movement limited by the still-buttoned jeans, feeling the thick flesh twitch under his hand. “Sure I’m enough for you, Dean?” 

Dean didn’t want to dignify that with an answer. It had been a long time ago. Sam had left, had turned his back on Dean and walked away. He shouldn’t have to answer to him about that time. 

“Dean.” The way Sam said his name made it clear that Dean wasn’t going to get away with not answering. 

“Course you are.” Dean closed his eyes, arched into Sam’s touch. “Better than all of ‘em, Sammy.” 

The words went straight to Sam’s dick. On the screen Dean was riding another guy, his gorgeous muscles bunching and flexing as he rose and fell, his hips rolling as he drove himself to the edge. 

“God, Dean. Look at yourself.” Sam’s words were husky as he watched. “Such a good little slut.” His hands moved to pop the button on Dean’s jeans and lower the zipper. “Wanna fuck you while we watch you get fucked over and over again. Wanna make you scream louder than any of them.” 

A sound of pure need issued from Dean’s throat and he lifted his hips as Sam pushed his pants down, kicking them off completely after they were lowered. Sam’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking smoothly a few times before removing it again. Dean made a frustrated sound; Dean on the video gave an unintelligible scream of pleasure. 

“On your knees,” Sam commanded, and Dean hurried to obey, resting on his elbows with his head hanging as he heard Sam rummaging through his bedside table for lube. Sam gave him a sharp slap to the thigh. “Watch yourself.” 

Dean looked up as he felt Sam’s slick fingers run over his hole and then push inside, starting with two. They had fucked that morning, long and slow, and Dean was still a little loose. He moaned and pushed back onto the fingers. Sam took his time, keeping a running commentary on the video as he prepped Dean, telling him how good he looked, how well he took each cock, how pretty his lips looked stretched around one of the guys’ dick as another one fucked him hard enough to force him to take the one in front of him all the way into his throat. 

Sam finally pushed into Dean just as the video version came hard, his body tensing and face a mask of bliss as he screamed. As he screamed his baby brother’s name. 

Sam swore, the realization nearly making him blow his load before he was even all the way inside of Dean. He stilled, holding Dean’s hips hard to keep him from moving as he tried to regain control of himself. “Fuck, Dean.” His voice was a low moan. “You were thinking of me…” 

Dean nodded. “Every time. Every single one. Missed you so much, baby boy.” 

The video took on a whole new meaning after that. Sam fucked into Dean hard and fast, taking him the way he had been taken back then, back when it should have been Sam. Dean and his video version moaned and pushed back, meeting each thrust as they begged for more. Any jealousy he had felt when he first saw the video was obliterated by the knowledge that Dean had imagined him taking him in every way possible, even back when he had thought that it could never happen. 

Dean came first, cock untouched, overwhelmed with the memory of wanting Sam so hopelessly and the reality of having him deep inside of him, his thick cock filling him up, completing him, hitting all of those spots that drove him out of his mind. He screamed Sam’s name as his cock pulsed and his release hit the bed in long, sticky spurts. 

Sam swore again as Dean’s tight, wet channel fluttered around him, his big brother’s orgasm milking his own from him. His hips stuttered as he came deep inside of Dean, filling him up. 

The video ended with Dean alone on the pool table, used and wrecked. 

Sam hit the button on the remote to turn the VCR off as he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him to his chest, pulling the covers over them both as he whispered to his big brother how much he loved him. 

  
**The End.**  
_I hope you enjoyed it. :)_  



End file.
